Teoría del Color
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: Algunas veces el amor imposible puede ser contado en colores. IonxEsther. Post Trinity Blood.


**T.e.o.r.í.a d.e.l C.o.l.o.r**  
Por Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme)

-

-

-

_Comunidad Retos a la Carta_  
_**Tabla Arcoiris**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Ion x Esther_**

* * *

**"Teoría del color"**

**_Violeta.-_ 1. **"**El Color de la Belleza"**

Cuando Ion Fortuna conoció por primera vez a Esther Blanchett, **eran enemigos. **Incluso hasta ese entonces, podía recordar como vibraba el color violeta azulado de sus ojos llenos de una ira difícilmente no reconocible, hacia alguién de su especie. _Eran enemigos_, y por tanto, no podían darse el lujo de detenerse para _simples presentaciones_; sus propósitos estaban claros.

En ese momento, Ella lo atacó, y como era de suponerse, él a ella, pero en medio de la agitada batalla, cuando salió herido, algo comenzó a cambiar; no solo en la joven novicia sino también en él.  
_  
Eran _enemigos, pero algo _comenzó a cambiar. _Especialmente con la protección inesperada por parte de la muchacha hacia el joven matusalén.

Día tras día, y momento a momento que ella le brindó no solo su compañía sino su cariño, comprensión y afecto; que nunca pensó un humano podría ofrecer, le permitieron abrir intuitivamente sus emociones a la chica, especialmente cuando tuvó que asumir el dolor de la traición de una persona en quién confiaba.

Ahora, años después de todos esos sucesos vívidos en el reino humano, y también en el imperio. Ion sabía que no podía olvidar cada una de las características que iluminaban la belleza interior de Esther -reina Esther- en sus recuerdos.

Dando un largo suspiro, pensó en los ojos violetas de la muchacha levantando su cabeza hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras recordaba que dicho color lo había estremecido desde el primer instante que la vio. En sus largos años de existencia, el conde de Memphis conocía pocos humanos, pero dentro de su juicio sobre la especie sabía que el color violeta-azulado de los ojos de Esther era definitivamente peculiares.

Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio claro, mientras asimilaba en sus memorias el violeta-azulado brillante iluminado con gentileza y a la par lleno de furia, como el instante en que la conoció. Ion, estaba obsecionado con sus ojos; para él representaban un alma deseosa y llena de sueños.

Sueños que para él era imposibles de comprender.

Una leve brisa nocturna arremetió sobre su sitio al momento que cerraba sus ojos rojizos y traía a su memoria la suave expresión amable, seria y noble del rostro femenino de la reina de Albion. Una imagen que poco a poco fue llevándose su corazón. Todo su ser estaba impregnada con la textura de sus manos suaves y la sensación de ellas sobre su propia piel, especialmente cuando curó y cuido de sus heridas; y pese a que ella _era un soldado _del vaticano, su presencia siempre lo reconfortaba.

Dando media vuelta de su lugar en el balcón del palacio, Ion saludó con amabilidad a los nobles que lo observaban expectantes, y posiblemente temerosos, de su presencia. Sonrió e hizo una reverencia propia de un noble de su categoría. Pese a los años y los intentos de la reina humana por mantener la paz con el imperio, aún existían personas que temían la presencia inesperada de un matusalén en el palacio real.

Ion trató de ignorarlos. Era un noble y bastante orgullosos desde la cuna, así que caminó en dirección contraria para alejarse de la presencia de dichos humanos, además necesitaba pensar. El retorno a Albion, era un deseo personal que siempre quiso, y ahora que lo había obtenido, tenía miedo de siquiera encarar frente a frente a la reina.

El matusalén, aún recordaba el olor de la piel clara, era una fragancia delicada como el rocío de las flores púrpuras que crecían en el palacio imperial, su hogar. Frunció el ceño, perturbado, porque sabía que todo lo que representaba _ella_ marcaba profundamente sus más íntimos recuerdos y secretos.

Inclusive con aquella terrible ocasión en que "casi" acabó con su vida; un momento de pura desesperación llena de hambre febril,_ y exitación, **provocada** por su olor. _Un afrodisiáco difícilmente resistible. En el fondo de su mente y de sus propias negaciones el conde sabía que **deseaba hacerla **_**suya**_, no solo **_alimentarse de su sangre_** sino poseer tanto cuerpo como alma.

Se reclinó contra un pilar de marmól en una esquina oscura del pasillo, su rostro llevaba un leve rubor rojizo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas pálidas. Un líbido bochornoso se apoderó de su cuerpo recordando las repetidas ocasiones en dónde sus deseos lujuriosos plagaron sus más íntimos sueños, atormentando sus pensamientos de soledad. _Y apenas habían sido meses desde la separación_.

Con el paso de los años, Ion sabía que en lo más recóndito de su imaginación, la ahora reina de Albion, parecía marcar un profundo deseo -carnal- prohibido que no deseaba que otros notarán.

Todos aquellos años, desde la despedida, una vez que ella fue coronada; había enfocado, _o trató,_ con gran ahínco, **olvidarla**, pensando completamente en sus actualez enemigos -Contra Mundi- y los viajes que debía hacer con el padre Abel para encontrarlos en un intento definitivo para acabar con la guerra y generar una alianza entre las dos razas.

Pero, sus intentos fueron vanos; en muchas ocasiones el padre Abel notó su inconformidad ante los _sueños _que lo aquejaban en la noche_,_ comprendiendo que había algo más en las evasiones intuitivas que el conde le proporcionaba.

Durante todos aquellos años que les tomó buscar a los miembros de Contra Mundi, Ion trató de evitar tocar el tema de sus sueños con con el padre, aunque, _ella_ aparecía cada noche.

Una bella imagen, que en las noches más frías brindaban una candidez que parecía que algunas veces olvidaba. Muchas veces cuando veía su silueta se perturbaba a sí mismo con la visión que solo un muchachillo adolescente llegaría a imaginar, y quería, sin negarlo, distanciar su mente de esos pensamientos, ya que aunque podía lucir joven, era muchos años mayor.

Cubriendo su frente con una mano, Ion notó que los cinco años alejado de _su_ presencia, no fueron nada comparados a los segundos que llevaba en el mismo lugar sin ni siquiera verla. Nunca estuvo solo, ya que la imagen de su rostro y belleza del color de sus ojos siempre permanecían.

Y ahora, a solo metros de ella, no se atrevía a _buscarla_. Su presencia en el reino humano, era una idea del padre Abel, quién había convocado a una reunión urgente con miembros importantes del vaticano, el reino y el imperio. Claro que al momento las discusiones habían quedado plegadas a solo la cardenal Sforza, la emperatriz y él. Por lo que el resto, así como también la reina se habían retirado a resolver "asuntos" de otra gravedad.

Pero Ion, no tenía participación en asuntos humanos y ya que su abuela había recomendado que se quedará por los alrededor del palacio, el matusalén hizó lo que debía, huir, sin reparos de la presencia de Esther. Minutos antes en la reunión, había intentado cruzar una mirada con ella. Pero avergonzado, no lo había hecho. Solo la había visto en la distancia -a través de la mesa- llevando un lustroso vestido blanco con decoraciones doradas, la corona sobre su cabella y llevaba el cabello rojizo recogido en un elegante bucle.

No parecía la Esther que recordaba, y en ese momento él tampoco era el Ion que ella conocía. Pero ahora, ya solo, se recriminaba a si mismo por evitar quedar encantado con el color de sus ojos, o inclusive cruzar palabras con ella.

En el fondo, era un _cobarde_, porque temía encontrar que ya no fuera la misma; los años habían pasado y él ya lucía como un niño de catorce años, su cuerpo maduró acorde a su edad vampírica, estaba cambiando, y _"¿ella también había cambiado?". _Era una pregunta que dudaba responder.Sin darse cuenta, y en sus divagaciones, se encontró en la sección más oscura de los jardines reales, donde la tenue luz del palacio vagamente iluminaba, mientras recorría los fastuosos pasillos del jardín no dejaba de pensar en la imagen que la joven reina de albion había proferido. Sus manos temblaron ante sus recuerdos acelarando su respiración, **_deseaba verla._**

—Kaka... —una suave voz irrumpió como un torbellino en sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos rojizos asustado a la voz proveniente de la sombras, quería pensar que era un sueño, pero el delicado aroma propio de la muchacha perfumó el ambiente nocturno—. Kaka... ¿Erés tú? —preguntó emocionada la melodiosa voz mientras se acercaba, profiriendo un eco simple al contacto de sus tacos y el movimiento de su vestido.

Pronto de entre las ramas y rosales que lo rodeaban, la imagen de una joven mujer de cabellos rojizos lacios que ahora caían sobre su espalda como una cascada brillante decorados en las puntas con hermosos bucles, lo miró con atención reflejada en sus ojos, _sus preciosos ojos_ violeta-azulado.

—Si, eres tú... te vi en el salón de reuniones, pero no pudimos hablar nada... —con una sonrisa, corrió donde él, mientras su largo vestido violeta -más simple y delicado- iluminaba la blanca en la noche sin luna. Una serie de sentimientos, que Ion, en su interior, dseaba fueran correspondidos, palpitaron en su interior a la virtuosa imagen.

—Est... —quería pronunciar su nombre -cuando la vio correr a él- pero era demasiado inapropiado llamar por su nombre a la reina de Albion, acomodando la posición de su cuerpo, hizo una leve reverencia respetuosa bloqueando el movimiento emocionado de la joven, que se detuvo al mirar su posición—. Su majestad, es un placer verla y charlar con tranquilidad —enderezó su cuerpo, bajando su cabeza para observar su pequeña figura, manteniendo la compostura y distancia entre los dos—. Ahora, si llega su doncella acompañante talvez nosotr...—sus palabras se cortaron al instante, pues la reina tenía otra idea en la mente.

Inesperadamente extendiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en calurosa bienvenida, y el olor a flores que su piel parecía llevar impregnada refresco su corazón al instante que Esther colocó su cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos para no llorar de emoción.

Ver al padre Abel, desde de todos esos años la habían llenado de ilusión, pero cuando Ion no había compartido ni una sola palabra con ella durante la reunión, sintió una profunda soledad. Ahora, que estaban solos, estaba deseosa de traer a su memoria las viejas vivencias entre los dos. Estaba feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

Cuando el conde finalmente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras colocaba su mentón sobre su cabeza, una paz infinita doblegó su alma. Y ahí, en la quietud de la noche, sin inmutarse de ninguna presencia ajena, la reina de Albión y el conde de Memphis, se abrazaron.

Porque en aquella intimidad eran solo Ion Fortuna abrazando a Esther Blanchett, _dos amigos_.

El matusalén cerró los ojos al sentir las tibias lágrimas de la muchacha, ante el suave contacto y el aroma de su piel perfumada la abrazó como si no existiera el ayer y menos el mañana. Eran solo dos, y con eso bastaba.

Ya hace tiempo había aceptado la fatalidad de su destino, **la amaba** y esta vez no dejaría que se le escapará por entre los dedos. Está era la realidad, **_su realidad._**

-

-

-

**"Violeta"**

_Continuará..._

-

-

-

**Violeta.-** _El violeta es un color de transformación al más alto nivel espiritual y mental, capaz de combatir los miedos y aportar paz, tiene un efecto de limpieza en los trastornos emocionales y la sensibilidad a la belleza y los grandes ideales, inspirándonos sensibilidad, espiritualidad y la compasión._

* * *

**Notas:** Si están leyendo esta pequeña contribución al fandom de Trinity Blood, espero dejen comentarios o reviews. Reto realizado para la comunidad retos a la carta. ¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos!

Diccionario.  
_Kaka:_ Señor.  
_Matusalén:_ nueva raza de seres humanos, son vampiros.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes, especialmente Ion y Esther de Trinity Blood, pertenecen a las novelas ligeras de Sunao Yoshida, y sus derechos reservados, la historia no tiene fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento.


End file.
